


Legacy

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [127]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Death, Gen, History, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Revenge, Survival, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: We were proud once, strong and free.Now all we are is a memory.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Legacy  
> Begun: 2008 – 2010  
> Finished: March 26, 2019
> 
> THIS POEM. OH MY GOD. 
> 
> So. I remember singing the first stanza as I drove home from one of my undergrad classes. Which semester, which year? Not a clue. What inspired it? Some horrible thing that I either heard about in the media or read about in history. What's kinda fun, if anything about this is, is that I accidentally made the rhythm match each line in that stanza. 7 beats. *shrugs* 
> 
> Anyway. So then the next stanza happened sometime later, and then for years, all I had were those two. I don't actually remember adding the next two to the file but I apparently did. Then, end it with the beginning. 
> 
> So yeah. The first two stanzas are still one of my go-to _I gotta sing_ something pieces.

Fear the thunder, fear the sword;  
Kill them all and kill some more.  
Bring the bullets, bring the blades.  
This will be our vengeance day.

They came in the night,  
With their fire and their hate.  
Burn them down, burn them down—  
Let them know defeat. 

We were proud once, strong and free.  
Now all we are is a memory.  
Our children starve and our women weep,  
And our men sharpen spears for an impossible victory.

Our ground is a piece of bloodied land,  
Stained by battle and the stench of death.  
No one can live here now,  
But we remain, shackled to the past.

Fear the thunder, fear the sword;  
Kill them all and kill some more.  
Bring the bullets, bring the blades.  
This will be our vengeance day.


End file.
